(I Loathe You) For Sentimental Reasons
(I Loathe You) For Sentimental Reasons is the fourth episode of Season 2 of Being Human (Syfy). Synopsis Still unable access the blood at the hospital, Aidan tries the old lady who fed him before but she's spent and promises to ask her daughter to help him instead. Sally hasn't seen her ominous spirit stalker for weeks but that doesn't stop Zoe from suggesting that Sally join a ghost support group. And a female werewolf approaches Josh to solicit his help in breaking her brother out of the hospital. After Sally tries unsuccessfully to coach Zoe through a lunchtime flirtation, she reluctantly agrees to join Zoe's ghost group and is surprised to find her old flame Nick in attendance as well. They agree to meet later and Sally is giddy until she learns that Nick and Zoe are, well, dating. As if that wasn't bad enough, Sally also finds out that Nick has stopped reliving his death since meeting Zoe—something Sally tried to help him with. Feeling frustrated and rejected, Sally tracks down a doctor who seemed to be showing interest in Zoe and jumps into the body of his girlfriend. It's a quick, easy way to experience some semblance of love and intimacy, but will Sally be able to keep herself from getting addicted to body hopping? Josh decides to help Brynn's brother Conner escape from the hospital, mainly so that Conner won't transform and turn the place into a killing field. Later, the wealthy siblings convince Josh to go clubbing with them so they can thank him properly. In the process, Josh confesses to being in search of a cure and they offer to help. He's reluctant but Aidan talks him into it and Josh eventually shares his knowledge with them. Unfortunately, Josh soon discovers that his gut reaction was right—the sibs want to use his data to become full time wolves, not humans. Still, their money could help him reach his goals faster, so he asks Nora to meet the siblings and give her assessment. Through a series of flashbacks, we learn all about Aidan's convoluted history with Princess Suren. Once upon a yesterday, Suren offered herself to Aidan and, despite his obvious feelings for her, he demurred. It was an opportunity that Henry, Aidan's overzealous underling was too power-hungry to pass up. Henry managed to seduce Suren right under Aidan's nose and, worse, was protected from retaliation by Princess Suren herself—an indignity Aidan did not suffer well. Now, all these years later, Aidan sees an opportunity to finally claim Princess Suren as his own. Unwilling to suck the blood of his usual source's young child, Aidan is far too hungry to resist his twin urges: To drain the blood of the mobster who reminds him of Henry and also to take Suren as his woman. Lying on the floor, covered in the dead mobster's blood and glowing with post-coital bliss, Suren's breathless words are sobering for both of them: "Mother is going to be pissed." Category:Syfy Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Episodes